


Just Breathe

by Chicktar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicktar/pseuds/Chicktar
Summary: Just a little Stiles appreciation because he deserves it.





	

“Oh God, it’s happening again!” Stiles thought.  For some reason whenever Derek Hale was around Stiles lost all control over his mouth and found himself suddenly realizing that he had just spent several minutes babbling out an endless stream of consciousness which poured out of his lips nonstop without Stiles’ having intended any of it.

As usual, Derek was just staring at him, his pale green eyes revealing nothing.  His lips turned slightly down at the corners in their usual stern not-quite-a-frown. 

Stiles’s breathing accelerated and he felt a little bit light-headed.

“Look, man, maybe if you didn’t just break-and-enter a guy’s room with no warning, you wouldn’t have to be standing here right now seeing me be a complete idiot.”

Derek’s left eyebrow may have raised a touch at that.  It was hard to tell.

“Come on, Derek.  I know I shouldn’t go check out a hideaway for a gang of mystery were-beasts on my own, but that’s just the thing – I didn’t know it was their hideaway, did I?  So how could I have known to stay away?  I mean, I was just trying to track down the name of that one kid – you know, the creepy albino dude who almost ran Scott down the other day in his idiotic Cadillac Continental?  I mean seriously, who drives a boat like that anymore?  Where does he even get parts to keep it running?  And his mileage must be disastrous.  I really think Congress should probably just work on getting an outright ban against cars l----“

“Stiles!”

Stiles shut his mouth instantly.  In the sudden silence following Derek’s interruption he realized two things.  Derek had at some point crossed the room and was standing right in front of him – like, RIGHT in front of him.  And his heart was racing and he was practically panting from lack of oxygen.  Oh god, he was going to hyperventilate.  In front of Derek Hale!

Stiles couldn’t find a safe place to look. Derek was filling up everywhere in front of him, so he cast his eyes down and to the side and found a spot on the carpet and tried to breathe.  Focusing on his shallow, quick breaths, though, was just making it worse.  He felt like he was suffocating.  He started to panic.  He could practically see the air thickening into something solid and unbreathe-able all around him.  “Oh God,” he thought, “if I die right now they will find my journal – all my drawings – Derek’s hands and Derek’s chest and Derek’s eyes and Derek’s cock.  Actually, it‘s probably good I’m dying – Derek won’t be able to hurt me when he finds out.” 

“Stiles,” Derek said again.  This time more softly.  “Look at me, Stiles.”

Stiles raised his head and stared at Derek’s chest.  His perfect, solid, broad chest stretching the shit out of his slightly too small t-shirt.  Stiles longed to bury his face in that chest and lose himself in the power and strength waiting there.

“That’s good, Stiles, but you can do better.  Look at me.”

Stiles’s eyes flicked up to Derek’s in surprise.  What’s good?  He didn’t even do what Derek had said?  But before he could put words to his confusion, his brain screeched to a halt again as he realized that Derek had just smiled at him.  Well, maybe smiled was too strong a word, but Stiles could swear that one side of Derek’s mouth had raised up at the same time that the furrows in Derek’s brow had relaxed and smoothed away.  It looked like a smile.  Or at least like – satisfaction?

“Good boy, Stiles.  That’s very good.” 

An involuntary shudder ripped up Stiles’s spine.  Yes, that was definitely Derek talking.  Derek had just said he was good.  And he definitely wasn’t frowning anymore.  Stiles kept his eyes trained on Derek’s gorgeous greens.

“You’re doing great, Stiles,” Derek said.  “Now, I need you to keep listening to me and I need you to do what I say, okay, Stiles?”

Stiles was entranced.  He nodded without even realizing he was going to.

“Good.  I want you to take a nice deep breath along with me.  Just watch me and breathe as I do.  Can you do that?”

Breathing, right, sure he could do that.  I mean he was breathing right now like crazy.  He nodded again.

“Very good, Stiles.  Now watch me and do what I do.”  Derek opened his mouth partially to take an exaggerated slow, careful breath, and Stiles tried to imitate him.  It was hard – his chest and lungs and heart felt somehow like they were fighting against him, insisting on their own breakneck pace.  The resulting breath Stiles took was startlingly loud and shuddering in the quiet of his bedroom.

“Good boy, Stiles.  That was so good.  Now do that again – just a few more times for me.”  Derek again opened his mouth and inhaled loudly to cue Stiles, and they took a long, slow breath together, then Derek gently exhaled and Stiles tried to copy him.  They repeated this once, and then twice more.  Stiles’s breaths were still shaky sounding and embarrassingly loud to his ears, but after the third time, Derek openly smiled at him.  With teeth.  It was like the sun shining on a warm June day.  Stiles never wanted to stop feeling that golden warmth.

“So good, Stiles.  You’re doing so good.” 

Stiles felt his shoulders lower and relax on their own, and he continued to gaze into the pale green and brown of Derek’s amazing eyes.

“That’s it, Stiles.  Keep it up.  Just slow, deep breaths.  Show me how good you are.”

Stiles could be good.  He knew he could be good.  If it would make Derek smile at him like this he could breathe in and out all day long.  And all night.  Hell, he could breathe forever.  So he did.  He stared into Derek’s eyes and he breathed.  He felt seconds ticking past but instead of panic and tension, he realized his shoulders had relaxed fully now and he was feeling calm – so much more at ease than he usually ever felt.  Even in his room alone at night reading or sitting on the couch in the evening with his dad watching Die Hard for the umpteenth time.  And Derek was still smiling at him.  Stiles felt warm all over.

“Stiles,” Derek said, sounding a bit gravelly, as if his throat were partially blocked, “I’m going to touch you now.  Is that okay?”

Stiles nodded.  Of course it was okay.  He knew Derek wouldn’t touch him the way he wanted Derek to, but whatever platonic touches he could get he would certainly take.

Derek slowly reached out with his right hand and gently grasped Stiles’s left arm just below the elbow.  It was just a steadying grasp, and Stiles realized he had been shaking a bit and his knees had maybe been threatening to let him drop to the floor.  With just that gentle touch and without any need for words, Derek guided Stiles the few steps over to sink down to sit on the edge of his bed.  Stiles continued to gaze into Derek’s eyes as if they were his lifeline.

“Good boy, Stiles.  That is so good.”

A wave of heat washed down Stiles’s body from his head to his toes.  Without thought, he mumbled, “I’m good.  You think I’m good.”

Derek smiled again, this time just a little, primarily with the right side of his mouth.  He crouched down in front of Stiles so they were eye to eye again, and more quietly than his prior instructions had been, Derek responded, “Yes, Stiles.  I do.  Because you are.”

Stiles was lost in the moment.  Seconds passed and then minutes passed with Derek crouched before Stiles as he sat on the bed.  It was the most peaceful time Stiles could remember ever experiencing in his life, which he knew was so tumultuous and runabout because of his own personal choices and style.  But that didn’t mean he didn’t long for – THIS.  They breathed and they looked.  And Stiles wanted to soak up every second and store it away for more journal and dream fodder.

Then Derek spoke.  He started cautiously as if wanting to be certain not to startle Stiles, but it was still a surprise to Stiles, who had been sinking into a hazy, drifting headspace.

“Stiles, I…   I mean, you…  Today…”

Stiles watched Derek take one of those deep, slow breaths he had just been coaching Stiles through.  He watched Derek close his eyes for a moment and then open them again and look back into Stiles’s own eyes.

“When you were missing today and we couldn’t – I couldn’t – find you, I realized I couldn’t pretend anymore.  Every time you are in danger, I can’t believe the whole world doesn’t hear my soul howling.  I would not survive losing you, Stiles.  You are more important to me than you know – more precious than you imagine.”

Stiles didn’t think he’d ever heard Derek speak so many words strung together at once.  Of course Stiles now realized that was probably because when he did, he didn’t make any sense.  Stiles felt his brows drawing together in confusion a bit, and was opening his mouth to speak, but Derek just continued, still quietly, calmly and with a clear sense of purpose.  It was as if he was trying to sear his words into Stiles’s skin.   

“Stiles.  You just breathe.  And let me say this, okay?”

Stiles nodded, captivated by a Derek that was asking him – HIM – permission for something.  Derek waited a few moments and Stiles realized he wanted to see Stiles breathing.  So he did.  He practiced those same slow, deep breaths from earlier, and felt the warm glow of one of Derek’s small partial smiles as a reward.

“Stiles, you are amazing.  I never tell you that because at first I thought you knew – that you were as obnoxious and self-satisfied as Jackson.  When I realized you didn’t know – that you weren’t aware of your – well, I knew you wouldn’t believe it coming from me.  But today—”

Derek lifted both his hands rested them on Stiles’s knees and squeezed lightly.

“Today I finally realized it doesn’t matter whether you believe me.  I have to make sure you at least know what I believe.  And I have to _show_ you that I believe it.”

Derek’s hands relaxed their gentle grip and began to slowly slide to the outside of Stiles’s lap and gently caress his upper legs.  It was a strange feeling through the denim of Stiles’s jeans – warm but light – almost surreal enough that if he didn’t see Derek before him he would have doubted his own nerves.

“Of all those I have ever met or could imagine in this life, Stiles, you are the most precious – the most worthy.  You are braver then the strongest alpha.  You are loyal, generous and supportive to those you care about.”  Derek chuckled slightly to himself.  “And sometimes to those you don’t care for.  Your brain never stops working – you make fantastical connections that everyone else misses, and you don’t even realize how many steps you are ahead of the rest of the pack.  Pack.  Stiles, that’s what you are.  You are _pack_.  You are _my_ pack.  You may not have asked to be – which is another piece of what is so incredible about you – you just _are_.  I need you to know that you are my pack.”

Derek’s hands had stilled on the sides of Stiles’s legs now and Derek dropped from his crouch to kneeling up on his legs, leaning into Stiles’s shins and knees.  Derek’s eyes were so close now that Stiles could see the flecks of gold in the light brown parts.  He tried to memorize them.

“Stiles, I don’t want anything from you – well, I mean, I would want – I mean, I don’t need – I mean, you shouldn’t—”

Stiles watched Derek again do that thing where he closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath as if copying Stiles’s breathing when it was Derek’s breathing that Stiles had been copying for the last 30 minutes. 

Derek’s eyes opened back up and Stiles was lost again in a sea of green and brown.  “I know you don’t feel the same way about me and I don’t expect you to.  I won’t pressure you or interfere with your life.  I just want to keep you safe and whole, Stiles.”

“Feel what way?” Stiles thought, his hazy, distracted thoughts, a few steps behind Derek’s words.

Derek paused and Stiles watched him lick his lips.

“Feel what way?” Stiles murmured, only realizing he had said it aloud when Derek appeared startled.

They stared at each other, and Stiles thought that now Derek was going to realize he hadn’t been making any sense and that he had a life to live and things to do and would shake it off, get up and head on toward the window and out into the world and Derek’s actual wolfy life.  But instead, Derek actually did the last thing in the world Stiles ever would have predicted.  He reached up with his right hand and lightly caressed Stiles’s face and said, “Stiles, I adore you.  I don’t know when or exactly how it happened, but you are my _everything_.  Without you, I would be lost.  I need you to understand that I adore and worship you and that I will do anything for you – do anything to protect and care for you.  You are precious.  I know you have a lot of people who love and care for you but I – well – I…   You are precious to _me_.”

Stiles was starting to realize what was going on – what Derek was saying – and his heart started to beat faster and his breath was picking up its pace again.  Could this be real?  Or was Derek under some kind of spell?  Some kind of weird incubus or siren that instead of casting its own spell on him had cast a spell on Stiles’s behalf?  What was he supposed to do about that?  And why should he?  Maybe he could just enjoy it?  Just this once?

Derek’s eyes opened wider and it was clear that he had noticed the uptick in Stiles’s heartbeat and breathing rate.  Derek’s hands returned to gently caressing Stiles’s legs as he returned to his assertive voice and said, “Stiles?  Stiles – listen to me.  Relax and breathe for me like before, okay?  You can do it.”

And then they were back again to the deep breathing exercises that almost made Stiles want to giggle now as he was becoming more hysterical from the surreal nature of this situation and what had just been passing between them.  But Derek just stuck with it and continued to lead him through more inhalations and exhalations and soon Stiles felt again as though he was floating in a calm pool made of the warmth of Derek Hale’s gaze. 

“Good boy, Stiles.  You’re doing so good for me.  Thank you.”

Stiles’s entire body shuddered forcibly and he felt a tingly warmth in his groin.  One of Derek’s eyebrows visibly raised and he squinted a tiny bit.

“Stiles, I’m going to touch your face again.  Can you tilt your head into my touch?”  Derek matched his words with action, raising his hand again to very lightly rest with an open palm next to Stiles’s cheek.  Stiles automatically leaned into Derek’s hand and closed his eyes.

Derek caressed Stiles’s cheek and Stiles could hear the smile in Derek’s voice this time as he said, “Yes, Stiles, good job.  You’re such a good boy.”

Stiles’s cock suddenly twitched and plumped somewhat in his pants and Stiles’s eyes flew open to see Derek still gazing at him from just inches away.  Stiles knew Derek’s wolf senses could smell his arousal and hear his heartbeat hitch.  But before he could be embarrassed, Derek spoke again.

“Stiles, relax.  Don’t worry, there’s nothing to worry about.  I’m here.  And I’m going to take care of you.  Will you let me?”

Derek paused and Stiles didn’t know what he was supposed to be saying at this point. 

“Stiles, will you be a good boy for me and let me take care of you?”

Stiles nodded slowly, although he was frantically thinking “God YES! I will.  I can be good.  I will be so good for you, Derek.”

Derek smiled like sunshine again and said, “Good.  You’re so good, Stiles.  I’m going to show you how perfect you are and how much I adore you.”

Stiles’s dick twitched in interest and plumped even more and his jeans were now fighting with the semi he was sporting.  He had no idea what Derek meant, but Little Stiles clearly liked the sound of it.  If they were alone, Stiles would have explained to his other brain that clearly Derek hadn’t meant anything like _that_.  But as it was, all he could do was wriggle a bit in place, trying to adjust the pressure and hope that Derek wouldn’t be too disgusted but Stiles’s obvious reaction to such positive attention from the object of his long term affection.

As Stiles was struggling with himself, Derek had risen to his feet, still caressing Stiles’s cheek with one hand.  He now stepped around to one side of Stiles and before Stiles could react, Derek had reached one arm behind his back and one under his knees and lifted him up bridal style.  Before Stiles could form a question, Derek stepped around the corner of Stiles’s bed and gently deposited him in its center.  Derek then knelt on the bed next to him leaned down to pull Stiles’s shoes and socks off.  Stiles was so surprised by this turn of events that he simply stared as Derek worked.  Derek then reached for Stiles’s midsection and continued his work by unbuckling Stiles’s belt and then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.  Stiles knew there was no absolutely no way he would ever convince Little Stiles not to be interested in what was going on.  As Derek tugged Stiles’s jeans and boxers down his legs, Stiles was utterly stymied and at a loss for words.  He thought to himself amusedly that THIS was finally what it took to shut him up.  Just Derek Hale undressing him.  That’s all.  Of course, if Derek wanted to tuck him into bed for a nap, then who was he to complain?  “Just shut up and enjoy it Stiles!” he told himself.

With Stiles bottomless, Derek lifted his own knees one by one over Stiles’s left leg causing Stiles’s legs to fall open to permit room for Derek to kneel there.  Jesus Christ, Stiles was lying in front of Derek Hale half naked with a boner!  Oh God, don’t let him look down and notice.  He didn’t want to watch disgust and horror take over this soft, sensitive, sweet version of Derek and turn him back into hard, angry, couldn’t-get-away-from-Stiles-fast-enough Derek. 

Derek dropped his upper weight onto his hands on either side of Stiles’s shoulders and he leaned down to look into Stiles’s eyes.  For a moment, Stiles thought Derek was about to kiss him and his breath caught in antici – (SAY IT!) – pation.  But he didn’t.  He just watched Stiles as if searching for something in his face.

“Stiles, I need – I _want_ to show you how important you are – how precious you are – to me.  Will you let me?  Will you be a good boy for me and let me show you?”

As if he were somewhere else in the room, Stiles heard a quiet moan come from his own mouth and felt a bone-deep shiver run from his neck down his back to rest somewhere inside his pelvis.  His cock was now full and throbbing.

Derek smiled – no, smirked – and said, “Good boy, Stiles.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip and tried not to moan aloud again.

“I want you to stay still for me, Stiles.”  Derek takes Stiles hands in his and presses them gently to the bed on either side of his body.  “Keep your hands here.”  Then Derek scoots his knees further down on the bed toward Stiles’s feet and settles in between his legs.  Stiles can’t look away – Derek’s face is just inches – or less! – from his cock and Derek is the hottest, most gorgeous thing Stiles has ever seen.  His fingers grasp at the sheets where Derek has placed them, trying to find something concrete to center him in this most surreal of moments.

“That’s good, Stiles.  You’re so good.”

“Yes yes yes,” Stiles finds himself mumbling under his breath, “Yes, I’m good.  I can be so good.”

Then Derek gives another half-smile, tilts his head down and snakes his tongue in one wet long stroke from the base of Stiles’s cock to the tip and Stiles gasps from the warmth and thrill of that velvety sensation and continues to murmur, “Yes yes yes yes yes…”

Derek licks his lips and then gently wraps them around the head of Stiles’s dick.  He suckles gently at the head and begins to let his tongue explore his slit and frenulum.  Stiles can think of nothing but how amazing Derek’s mouth feels.  He pants and moans and tries not to squirm so much thinking of how Derek had asked him to be still.  He lays as still as he can, but his breathing hitches every time Derek’s tongue slips into his slit or he sucks extra hard.  Derek seems content to just play with Stiles, pulling off every now and then and suckling softly along the sides with his lips or licking long strokes up the shaft.  He intersperses this with bits of sucking the head of Stiles’s cock intensely and soon Stiles is reduced to a moaning puddle.

After the first several minutes of play, Derek looks up to find Stiles staring down at him in awe.

“Stiles, are you okay?  Is this okay?”

Stiles is startled by the question and blurts out “What?! Yes, GOD YES!”

Derek smirks, and just says quietly and somewhat incongruously, “You’re doing so good for me, Stiles.”

Pre-cum leaks from the tip of Stiles’s cock and drips onto his stomach.  Stiles watches while Derek maintains eye contact with him as he leans down and licks the drops from Stiles midsection with a slow, sensual swipe of his tongue.  Stiles groans.

Derek adjusts himself onto one elbow and brings a hand up to grasp Stiles’s shaft and guides the head of Stiles’s cock to his lips while still staring intently into Stiles’s eyes.  Derek swirls his tongue around the head, gathering the remaining drops of pre-cum and bringing them to his mouth where he makes a show of swirling his tongue in his mouth with obvious pleasure and slowly, wetly licking his lips.  He then drops his head and dips down to begin gently licking and sucking Stiles’s balls.  He first licks each one thoroughly and then one by one gently sucks them into his mouth and uses his tongue to play with their weight and shape in his mouth.  He licks long strokes up the middle of Stiles’s scrotum as Stiles’s moans from the warm tingling sensation that runs through him.

Derek’s mouth is so hot and wet and soft.  It makes Stiles feel out of control in the best way possible.  It’s as if his balls are enveloped in a pot of some warm substance that is hovering halfway between liquid and solid and on the verge of boiling over.  Derek sucks at Stiles’s scrotum until Stiles is shaking from the tension of nearly-too-much pleasure and his hard-on has actually started to recede a bit.  Derek pulls off, then, and meets Stiles’s eyes again.

He holds the gaze as he then turns his head to one side and begins to kiss and lick along Stiles’s inner thighs.  Derek’s beard chafes and tickles in turn, but his mouth is still made of hot, wet, velvet and Stiles doesn’t know how to feel.  His dick shrinks a bit more, but he still doesn’t want Derek to stop.  He wants Derek to rub his beard harder into his sensitive thighs and make it hurt more.  Derek explores Stiles’ inner thighs with his tongue and lips and then without warning bites down and sucks hard in one spot.  Stiles gasps and rears up a bit, then forces himself back down, not wanting to breach Derek’s only request that he remain still.

After several seconds, Derek pulls up and licks gently at the spot, seeming somehow satisfied with his work.  He returns to kissing and licking gently at Stiles’s thighs, but now interspersing it with occasional long licks or gentle sucks to his balls.  Stiles is lost in the joy of it – soaking up the electrical feeling of Derek sucking his balls into his mouth; swooning from the smooth, fluid sensation of Derek’s tongue; shaking and shivering with the fluttering light touch of Derek’s lips pressing light kisses across his skin.  The tension of Derek’s attention in his most vulnerable places has now completely eviscerated Stiles’s erection, but he never would have imagined how little he would care about that.  He doesn’t have the energy or focus to feel embarrassed as Derek continues to ignore his cock and apparently enjoy exploring as he is.  Stiles briefly wonders if this is what Derek can do with a single six-inch square area of his body, what it would be like to have Derek explore the rest of him.

Stiles has no time to wonder for long, though, as he realizes that Derek has stopped his ministrations and is now just gazing up at him patiently.  When Stiles notices, Derek says quietly, “Good boy, Stiles.”

Stiles shivers with excitement.

“You are so perfect for me, Stiles.”  Derek brings his hand up again to encircle Stiles’s now flaccid cock.  He stares into Stiles’s eyes as he says, “You know what I want to feel, Stiles?  I want to feel what it’s like to have your cock in my mouth while you get hard.  Can you be a good boy for me and get hard again?”

Stiles groans loudly and at the same time, Derek takes his entire soft cock into his mouth and rests Stiles’s shaft on top of his tongue.  Stiles expected Derek to go intense, sucking hard with no mercy, but he continues the soft, gentle treatment, just sucking extremely lightly and barely shifting Stiles’s dick around in his mouth, playing with how it feels along his gums, tongue and the roof of his mouth.  Stiles cock begins to fill and grow, and as it does, Derek continues to play, keeping Stiles’s completely encased in the warmth of his mouth, but sliding him around against his mouth and tongue.  Stiles is amazed by the amazing downy, spongy feeling of Derek’s mouth.  It is so soft and yielding and still doesn’t give Stiles any escape.  He wants to drown in the warmth and wetness.  He imagines his entire body falling into a deep cushiony underwater pillow.

It feels like just a few seconds before Stiles is hard and throbbing again and startled by the sensation of the head of his cock reaching something harder, an obstruction – Derek’s throat.  Stiles realizes that he isn’t entirely engulfed in Derek’s mouth anymore and Derek is now slowly pulling off, caressing his tongue along the underside of Stiles’s shaft and gently sucking as he goes.  When he reaches the head, Derek slides his tongue into Stiles’s slit and Stiles groans audibly.  Derek doesn’t play this time, though, he smoothly transitions his pull back down to take Stiles’s cock in again in a long smooth stroke until Stiles hits the back of Derek’s throat again.  He suckles and pulls off, and begins to bob his head in earnest, sucking Stiles and stroking his shaft with his tongue.  Derek begins to suck hard and Stiles feels nothing now other than the insistent throbbing of his dick and the heat and soft velvet of Derek’s mouth.  Stiles is now panting ceaselessly and clutching at his sheets in his attempt to keep from grabbing at Derek’s head.  Not that he would need to – Derek has begun thrusting his face fast and hard up and down Stiles’s cock, sucking hard.  Just when Stiles realizes that he has been desperately trying to hold back from coming for who-knows-how-long, Derek slams down on him and swallows as Stiles’s hits the back of his mouth, allowing the head of Stiles’s cock to slip deep into his throat.  Derek suckles down and tries to take every last millimeter of Stiles into him, pushing his lips down Stiles’s base and swallowing hard around his head.  Stiles shouts “Derek!” as he jerks and feels his release and Derek’s mouth devouring him.

Stiles pulsed steadily into Derek’s throat and Derek swallowed hard, emptying Stiles – cleansing them both from the trauma of the day.  As Stiles finished and his body relaxed, Derek stopped sucking and pulled back slowly and eventually off completely.  He laid his head on Stiles’s thigh and looked up at him.

As Stiles was trying to figure out what to say – how not to screw up this most amazing moment of his entire life – Derek said quietly and seriously, “Thank you, Stiles.  You were so good for me.  You were amazing.”

Stiles shuddered.  He tried to take a breath.  He tried to calm down and remember not to screw this up.  But he was Stiles.  “Oh God, Derek.  What are you talking about?  How can _you_ thank _me_ for _that_?  I’m just fucked up, goofy-looking, anxious, weird me and you are perfect etched-from-the-Gods Derek Hale.  I just can’t imagine—“

“Stiles!” 

Derek had somehow suddenly moved up to hands and knees and was hovering above him again, just centimeters from his face. 

“Be quiet now, Stiles.  You need to get some rest and I promise you I will keep you safe.”  And without any other explanation or discussion, Derek lifted off to one side of Stiles and manhandled Stiles onto one side and under the blankets and pressed up tight against his back, wrapping his arms around Stiles tightly and tucking his face into the back of Stiles’s neck.

“Shhh….  Stiles.  Go to sleep now.  By my good boy.”

Stiles shivered and his cock reminded him that he was only 18, throbbing with interest again.  Stiles thought he would never be able to sleep with the man of his dreams’ hard-on pressed up against his ass, but then Derek started murmuring into his ear in a ceaseless stream of words, and Stiles was inexplicably soothed. 

“That’s it, Stiles, just listen to the sound of my voice.  Just breathe soft and slow.  You are so amazing, Stiles.  You are the most beautiful, sensitive and courageous person in the world.  And you were such a good boy for me tonight, staying so still and letting me show you how much I adore you and care for you.  You are absolutely perfect.  You are such a good boy.  You are _my_ good boy.  And I am going to take care of you however much you will let me.  I will show you how gorgeous you are and…”

Stiles slept.


End file.
